Likkel
Likkel is from the Brave and Stinker onara game and guest stars in Eight Marbles 2X. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, Likkel is a turtle type of character, relying on counters and projectiles to wear the enemy down. She is also a charge character. Her notable attacks are fart projectiles and beams, long range normals, a sliding tackle that hits low and two counter moves. Since she is a turtle and a charge character, she needs time to use her specials, which could give her enemy ample time to run up to her and attack her. Also with her charge nature, she is hard to use effectively, and even harder to combo effectively with her. Dynamic Features As stated before, Likkel is a charge character, but to add to that fact some of her moves have charge levels. While charging with Likkel, her character portrait will change depending on the level she is at; If Likkel holds a charge too long at level 3 and tries to use a special move she will release a constipated fart that damages herself by a large amount. This does no damage to the enemy and should be avoided. Personality Likkel seems to fight very seriously, and has a tough guy attitude most of the time, but she can show a helpless side when damaging herself or when her counters activate, hinting that she can't control her big farts all the time. in brave and stinker she seems to be very harsh but apologizes for being so, and has a bit of a sweet side to her. Special Command List (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S + D Likkel turns away then point at the foe. Increases super gauge. Long animation is compensated by large meter gain. Hip Burst Level 1 ← (1 sec CHARGE) → + A (← (1 sec CHARGE) Q for simple commands) At a level 1 charge Likkel farts out a small projectile that hits twice. Hip Burst Level 2 ← (2 sec CHARGE) → + A (← (2 sec CHARGE) Q for simple commands) At a level 2 charge Likkel farts a jet of gas that reaches the other end of screen. Hip Burst Level 3 ← (3 sec CHARGE) → + A (← (3 sec CHARGE) Q for simple commands) At a level 3 charge Likkel farts a bigger, more damaging jet of gas that reaches across the screen. Slide Fart ← (1,2 or 3 sec CHARGE) → + S (← (1,2 or 3 sec CHARGE) W for simple commands) Likkel slides under the foe and farts in their face. Hit must be blocked low. Higher charge levels increase damage. Tragic Cigarette ← (1,2 or 3 sec CHARGE) → + D (← (1,2 or 3 sec CHARGE) E for simple commands) Likkel rushes forward and grabs the foe, then calls Cigarette to hold the foe as Likkel farts on the foe. (Cigarette then gets blown away, hence the name.) Higher charge levels increase damage. Counter Burst ↓ (CHARGE) ↑ + A or S ( ↓ (CHARGE) Q or W for simple commands) Likkel does a counter pose, if attacked she'll get surprised and blow the foe away with a unsuspected fart. The A version only blocks ground attacks The S version blocks ground and air attacks. Does not work with projectiles or grabs. Homing Laser ↓ (CHARGE) ↑ + D ( ↓ (CHARGE) E for simple commands) Likkel calls Cigarette to fire a pulse laser around her. Higher charge levels increase power. Double Mega Burst ← (CHARGE) → ← → +D ( ← (CHARGE) W + E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars Likkel farts a jet of gas from her bare butt, then calls Cigarette to combine their farts into a powerful attack. Does high damage. Sandwich Burst ver. Likkel ↙ (CHARGE) ↘ ↙ ↗ + D ( ↙ (CHARGE) W + E *Costs 3 super bars Likkel sends the foe flying with her weapon, catches their decent then teams up with Cigarette and farts in the foe's face for high damage. Can randomly change into Mushroom Heaven on activation. Mushroom Heaven Randomly triggered from Sandwich Burst ver Likkel. Frau appears then shoots a mushroom into Likkel's butt, constipating her till she releases a huge fart that covers the entire screen. Trivia * According to her 2D Fighter Maker info, Likkel is 14 years old. * On her manual page on the Eight Marbles 2X website, it states that Likkel may be embarrased to fart sometimes. * Likkel is the only character that has changing portraits by her lifebar. * Likkel health is 300, 30 more then the lowest on a character, 270. and 50 less then the highest, 350. Category:Characters Category:Brave and Stinker